I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a molded plastic overwrap tray, and in particular, to overwrap trays for use with the gas flush method of packaging meat patty products.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Molded plastic overwrap trays are commonly used in the meat processing industry. These trays are constructed from polystyrene foam and serve as a tray for the packaging of meat products. The trays, having meat placed thereon, are then sealed with an overwrap of transparent film.
The trays are generally rectangular in shape and made in a variety of sizes using thermo-forming machinery. The machinery and processes for manufacturing the trays are well known in the art. Recent advances in the gas flush method of packaging meat products, when used with the known meat packaging trays, result in prolonged shelf-life of the packaged meat products.
Packaged meat products using the known trays and the gas flush method, however, often exhibit visually objectionable discoloration. This discoloration results from contact between the meat product and the overwrap film, the tray, or other meat product. The discoloration has proven to negatively effect the sale of products wrapped using the conventional trays and the gas flush method.
Furthermore, stacking conventional meat packages both flattens the meat product and encourages contact between the overwrap film and the meat product wrapped therein. In addition, stacking packages of meat wrapped on conventional trays results in an unstable arrangement because an upper layer of packages rests upon the non-uniform and compressible meat product below.
In addition, there is a tendency for packaging machinery to wrap the overwrap so tightly over the conventional trays so as to cause distortion. More specifically, the tightly wrapped film tends to bow the sidewalls of the trays inwardly. This may result in cracking or breaking of the trays, particularly if the polystyrene foam is brittle.
The present invention improves on the trays known in the art by minimizing contact between the product contained and the overwrap film, minimizing tray breakage and maximizing stackability in the manner hereinafter described.